


Content

by Castsukkiel



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DC Universe Online, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Rick, F/M, Fluff warning, Like LOTS of angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence Warning, but cute fluff, i didnt type that, rick flag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castsukkiel/pseuds/Castsukkiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Flag and the reader are in an impossible relationship, but he'll make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST AND FLUFF COMIN RIGHT UP!

The sight made him sick to his stomach, but he couldn't look away from it. From **_you_**. 

Flag knew it from the beginning. Being in a relationship with a prisoner was a big no-no to start with, but someone from Belle Reve? A META-human from Belle-freaking-Reve? If it was any other moment, he would've laughed to himself and murmed, "Wow Flag, you sure do pick them," but the sight in front of him distracted him from any thoughts of that.

Watching the camera closely, his nose almost touching the screen from how close he was leaning against it, his eyes followed you in complete and utter anger and disgust.

They were  _beating_ you.

Watching a guard bring down his baton to strike you against your arm, Rick kicked the desk and turned away. " **FUCK**!"

Breathing out heavily, he pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, hoping that it would get rid of the image of you struggling and the background noise of your voice, screaming and sobbing heavily as the guards continued to beat you for giving them a hard time. In the midst of your blood curdling screams, his name emitted.

"RICK! RICK PLEASE- GOD PLEASE RICK!" 

Flag turned to the cameras and advanced towards them, watching a guard grab you by your hair and slam your head against the cell wall, knocking you out almost instantly. As he watched your limb body fall to the floor, the guards exited the cell and locked the door. His veins filled with rage. He turned around and stormed outside the control room, past the guards and to where your cell was located. 

Down the flights of stairs, he quickly hurried to get to you. Finally reaching your secluded room, he held up a signed permit from Waller herself to see you, although the date was a long while ago, the guards took no notice, stepping to the side in sync to let him through. 

"I'm sure I can handle her myself-"  
"We have strict orders to stay here-" 

Flags eyes met the guard, glaring and holding the permit up again. "I can handle her, _go_." 

Both guards glanced at one another before heading off towards the staircase, standing at the entrance. Letting out a soft sigh, Rick pulled the key to your cell out of his one of many pockets (thank the lord for military pants) and opened your cell. When he closed the door, and safely locked it, he quickly threw the key to the side and dropped down to your unconscious form. 

"Jesus...Y/N?" His voice was soft, almost reduced to a whisper as he held you up slowly and leaned himself against a wall, holding you in his arms. "Hey, baby get up, come on..." He continued, gently pushing some hair, which he had noted was mattered with blood, to the side. Your face was beaten and bruised, a big one forming under your eye, others lay on your neck and arms, which he noticed one didn't sit right. "Those fuckers..." he mumbled, gently feeling the space over your arm where a blood clot had formed, feeling the bump that should'nt have been there. Trying not to become even more angry, he focused on getting you to wake up.

"Hey Y/N, come on wake up for me..." He started again, leaning down and pressing his lips to your bruised forehead, closing his eyes and muttering sweet nothings to you. Ten minutes had passed when you slowly came back, groaning softly in pain. "Hey shhhh, its me."

Glancing up, you furrowed your eyes slightly. Your room was never properly lighted, as you prefered the dark. The only source of light in your cell was a single litted candle, which never lasted long anyways. "Rick...?"

"Yeah honey its me. I think they, uh..." Rick coughed, covering up his tears that were welling in his eyes due to his frustrations. "Fuck I think they broke your arm." 

Glancing down at your arm, you noticed the bump in the skin, caused by the bone sticking up. Tilting your head back you bit your lip and whimpered softly, knowing what he'd have to do. "I'm gonna be quick baby I promise-"  
  


"No, no, no, no, no, no, no Rick no don't pl-" You got cut off when you felt him slam his wrist onto your arm, placing the bone back in place. You screamed out in pain, your cry choked down to a sob. Holding you closer, Rick gripped you tightly, rubbing your back slowly to calm you down. Breathing out heavily, you began to calm down as you felt your wound healing itself. Although you didnt have cool powers like El Diablo did, you did have a regenerative healing factor, which you used to use for your own selfish good, but Amanda thought it would be useful to have someone like you in Task Force X.

After a few more moments, you felt Rick place subtle kisses along your forehead. "You know I love you right? God you have to know that please-"  
"I know you do...," You began, looking up at him slowly, both your eyes shiny with tears, "And I love you too...but I deserve to be in here, after everything I've done-"  
"But thats in the past Y/N!"  
"So is all the people Floyd's killed, does that make a difference to you?" You snapped, making him quiet. Sighing, you looked down. "I understand where you're coming from Rick, but it doesn't change what I used to do...you're better off with someone else."

"No. Never. Never say that. Look at me Y/N- Look at me." He said, tilting your head up. "I love you, so much, we'll figure something out, I promise." 

He pulled you into his chest, pressing his lips to your hair. "I promise..." 

Rick stood up slowly, wrapping his arms around you and picking you up, bringing you over to your bed where he laid you down. Shiftly slightly from your uncomfortable state, he began to remove his heavier military clothes, disgarding them on the floor, besides his jacket. "Here, wear this...it gets cold during the night." He said, handing you the garment. You nodded in thanks, slowly slipping it on as your body was still sore, before glancing up at him. 

"You'll get into trouble if you stay here with me."

"Does it look like I care?" He said, smiling softly at you. You returned his smile with your own shy one, to which he chuckled softly and sat down on your bed, gently brushing his fingers through your hair. "God you're so adorable..." He muttered. You leaned your head towards his hand, loving the feeling of his affection. "Come here..." He spoke quietly, opening his arms for you. You nudged yourself over, sitting on his lap and wrapping your legs around his waist loosely, leaning your head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around you. 

"Will you still be here in the morning?" You whispered, looking up at him. His gaze met yours, his eyes half lidded as he looked at you, eyes clouded over with love and admiration.

"If you want me to be..." He mumbled in response, lowering his head down so his lips could graze yours. It started off small, subtle, almost like a feather brushing over your skin, but soon turned more passionate and needy. Rick slowly lowered your back down to the bed, glancing down at you with glazed eyes. Lowering himself down, his lips locked with yours once again, the heat between you two growing. Groaning softly, Rick slid his hand down your side, using his other hand to hold himself up. Moving down from your lips, he kissed down your neck, nipping every so often, causing low moans and gasps to escape you. 

Rick worshipped you that night, he spent every moment focused on you and nothing else around him, not worrying about what would happen later, no, he only cared about _now_. 

And in the morning when you woke, you were both next to one another, naked bodies pressed together and under a thin sheet that the guards had given you when you first arrived. You weren't content with your life, but this, this is what you wanted to go on for.

Rick, he was your content.


End file.
